A Mermaid Melody Story :D
by xheyxhaleyx
Summary: Kaito Nagisa and Masahiro are all hanging out when Luchia Hanon and Rina run by. They decide to follow and see the girl's transform causing Kaito to remember everything including the danger they're in battling Mikeru More inside. ;D please read and review


**Mermaid Melody story ;D**

**Summary: Kaito, Nagisa, and Masahiro are all hanging out when Luchia, Rina, and Hanon run by. The boys decide to follow and see the girl's battling an enemy as Mermaid Princesses causing Kaito to remember everything, including how much danger they are all really in. What will happen now that Kaito's memories have returned? What will this mean for him and Luchia. How will Nagisa and Masahiro react?**

**Me: Well I was craving Mermaid Melody and when I looked up stories I noticed that there weren't a lot of them. So I decided to write one instead of read one ;D lol well read and review please!!**

Three boys were sitting outside of a cafe. There was a short boy with blue hair, grey eyes and a sweet smile, an average height surfer boy with shaggy orange hair and determined brown eyes. The last boy was a tall boxer with green hair, passionate green eyes and glasses. They were eating a small snack after school and discussing three girls.

"I think Hanon has finally fallen for me!" The blue haired boy exclaimed proudly. The other two laughed.

"Way to go Nagisa!" The green haired boy said.

"Did you kiss her yet?" The orange haired boy asked.

"Well... not on the lips..."

"Hahaha! Little Nagisa is chicken huh?" the orange haired boy teased.

"N-No! What about you and Luchia? Huh Kaito?" Kaito's eyes looked sorrowful and far away.

"Luchia and I aren't exactly a couple. But yea we've kissed. On the lips!" He said ruffling Nagisa's hair. "I know she's a part of my past, you know the memories I can't find. I just don't know what she meant to me exactly. I know that now, I have feelings for her but I don't know if that's how it's supposed to be. When I came back I couldn't remember her at all. I remembered my other friends and the fact that my parents were dead, but I don't remember anything about her at all. It's like someone erased her from my head on purpose." Kaito's eyes snapped back to reality and he shook his head with a fake smile. "Forget it." Nagisa and Masahiro looked at him with concern before Nagisa changed the subject.

"What about you Masahiro? Kissed Rina yet?"

"Actually yes. We kissed the day she rescued me from drowning when I fell" he said remembering with a smile.

"Mou" Nagisa complained with a sour face. "Everyone's been kissed but me"

"Poor little Nagisa" Kaito teased again. Nagisa swiped at Kaito and Masahiro laughed. Suddenly they heard the sound of running feet and people exclaiming as they were pushed out of the way.

"Hanon!" A girl's voice shouted. The boys looked towards the direction of the voice and saw a blonde girl helping a girl with blue hair off the ground while a girl with long green hair watched.

"Luchia, Hanon, Rina" Nagisa muttered.

"What are they doing?" Masahiro whispered back.

"Luchia..." Kaito said.

"Hanon, Luchia we don't have time for this." Rina said her voice full of authority. "We may already be too late."

"Hai" They chorused as they started running again.

"What was that?" Masahiro asked.

"I don't know... were... were their necklaces glowing?" Nagisa said.

"It looked like it. I wonder what's going on…" Masahiro said trailing off as Kaito started running after the girls.

"Kaito!" Nagisa yelled. Kaito stopped and turned towards them.

"I-I think I'm remembering something. I've got to follow them!" He said as he started running again. Masahiro and Nagisa exchanged looks then dashed after him. They ran until they came to the beach where chaos was happening. People were running away screaming. Masahiro spotted Kaito and motioned for Nagisa to follow. When they reached Kaito he was hiding behind a couple of surf boards, staring at the scene unfolding in front of him. There was a girl on the beach laughing while Luchia, Hanon, and Rina ran towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Luchia shouted at her.

"Lady Bat" Rina said spitefully.

Lady Beat laughed and said,

"This time I will defeat you!" She opened her mouth and began singing her song.

"Bara yori mo utsukushiku tsuki yori mo nayamashiku  
Taisetsu na inochi naraba kono te de sakasetai

Ankoku no sekai tobira ga ima hirakareru yo  
Mou ichido unmei azukete umarekawaru sa

Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete mayonaka no MASUKAREEDO  
Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku saa oide! Obienakute ii yo  
Soshite eien ni nare

Ayashige ni yuragu kaze kugurinuketa shunkan  
Junjou na aijou nado wasuresasete ageru"

Hanon, Luchia, and Rina fell to their knees groaning in pain. They clutched their ears trying to drown out the music.

"When d-did she get so st-strong?" Hanon choked out. Lady Bat started glowing orange and Luchia felt Seira's presence, All at once she understood. She stood up with much difficulty, her eyes blazing in anger.

"How dare you?!" Luchia yelled so loudly that Lady Bat stopped singing and stared at her.

"Luchia?" Rina asked. Luchia was visibly shaking in anger.

"How dare you?!" She repeated. "How dare you use Seira's life force for your own power!" She yelled. Hanon and Rina exchanged looks.

"Rina" Hanon said.

"Hai. I feel it too" Rina stood up and shouted "Your pathetic! Stealing an unborn mermaid princess's life force for yourself!"

"We cannot forgive someons so cruel and selfish as you!" Hanon said standing up.

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

"Aqua Pearl Voice!"

"Green Pearl Voice!"

The girls were surrounded it light. Their hair grew and eyes changed colors. Dresses were appearing on their bodies and when the light faded they looked completely different. The boys watched in awe as the girls stood tall and proud with fearlessness and determination twinged with pain and anger in their eyes. They raised their microphones to their mouths and said

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" They started singing.

"Ryuusei ga ima kagayaki o masu

Subete no inochi yo

Kokoro no RUUTSU o mezase!

Arasoi no wa o tachikiru tame ni

Kizutsuki yabureta negai o hikitsuide

Ai o nikumu mono yo..

Umi o kegasu mono yo..

Kidzuite.

Onaji "ai" kara umareta no

Tamashii no PURAIDO o Fight Up! kakagete  
Kiseki no neiro kara umareru atarashii uta  
Kanashimi o suikonda sono kokoro ni  
Sasageru komoriuta  
Haha naru ai no SHINFONI"

The girls winked and said,

"Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore?" Lady Bat was on her knees with her face in the sand.

"D-Damn Mermaid Princesses." She muttered painfully. The boys were watching stunned. Kaito was clutching his head, remembering. Memories were flooding his mind. He and Luchia on their first date, seeing his precious mermaid again after so many years, winning surf competitions. He remembered his twin brother Gaito and who he truly was. He remembered Sara dying with Gaito, Coco, Noelle, Karin, he remembered it all. Most importantly he remembered that Luchia was his most precious thing, she was the mermaid from the past, and he loved her. He gasped loudly.

"I remember! I remember everything!" Kaito exclaimed causing Masahiro and Nagisa to look at him. "I remember them! The Mermaid Princesses! Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Coco, Noelle, Karin, and Sara. Well Sara died with my brother Gaito and a new Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean was supposed to have been born when Sara died. I remember!" He looked back at Luchia lovingly. "I remember you" he whispered. Suddenly a bright light flashed through the sky and a man with angel wings appeared.

"Mikeru!" The girl's shouted.

"Give me Seira's power back!" Luchia shouted. "You can't keep her from being born any longer!"

"I can and I will" Mikeru said coolly. "I have in fact split her power between my minions." The girl's gasped.

"Poor Seira" Hanon said tears forming in her big blue eyes.

"How can we get her back now" Rina said despairingly.

"Seira" Luchia said, shaking again but this time from sorrow. "Gomen. It's all my fault."

"Yes." Mikeru said simply. "Now to take care of my other problems." Mikeru gathered a huge ball of energy and threw it at the girls. It hit them directly, causing them to fall to the ground in pain.

"Luchia!" Kaito screamed. He jumped up and ran towards her ignoring Masahiro and Nagisa's yells to come back.

"T-That voice" Luchia whispered. "K-Kaito" he stopped in front of her and spread his arms wide blocking Luchia, Hanon, and Rina from Mikeru. "Run"

"No" he said smiling warmly at her. "I remember." His eyes shone with joy and love. Luchia's eyes filled with tears that spilled over onto her cheeks.

"Kaito" she whispered softly. He winked at her before turning back to Mikeru. Fury was plain on his face as he said,

"I remember _you_ too" he said fearlessly. "That hurricane that trapped me in Hawaii, that was you. You caused it. You were there. You said 'It's time to forget who you are and become a new person' and the next thing I know I'm waking up on a beach." His voice shook with pure rage as he said, "You made me forget Luchia. I'll never forgive you for that!" Mikeru laughed.

"You're one of the Panthalessa twins." His eyes turned dark as he said. "You should have been destroyed at birth but instead you were aloud to live as a normal human child. Then you met that _mermaid_ and learned of your heritage and powers. I decided to destroy what I could, your memories. Without them you'd never fully awaken as a Prince of the Panthalessa. You wouldn't remember the mermaids either but I didn't care about that."

"You little-" Kaito started saying savagely when a whiny voice interrupted.

"Mikeru-sama!" Lookie what we found!" Mikeru turned to see the Black Beauty Sisters, both had a boy in their hands.

"Masahiro?" Rima asked.

"N-Nagisa!" Hanon exclaimed. The boys looked at the girl's with unreadable expressions on their faces.

"Leave them alone!" Kaito shouted. Luchia tried standing up, but instantly fell back to the ground.

"What should we do with them Mikeru-sama?" Sheshe asked and licked her lips seductively.

"They're obviously important to the Mermaid Princesses" Mikeru said. "What should we do about Mermaids falling in love with humans?" he asked tauntingly.

"Destroy them" Mimi suggested,

"No!" Hanon and Rina shouted. Mikeru laughed.

"What shall we do? We have three Mermaid Princesses, two humans, and one Prince of Panthalessa. Sounds like a fairly nice catch for one day don't you think?" Mikeru teased viciously.

"Luchia! Hanon! Rina!" Everyone turned towards the voices and saw three girls running towards the scene.

"Coco! Karin! Noelle!" Luchia shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Hanon asked.

"We came for a visit but Nikora and Hippo told us that you had left for a fight and hadn't returned yet so we decided to help." Karin answered.

"Blue Pearl Voice"

"Purple Pearl Voice"

"Yellow Pearl Voice" Coco, Noelle, and Karin were surrounded in bright light and suddenly their hair was longer and they were dressed differently. Nagisa and Masahiro stared shocked again, while Kaito smiled determined that they could win.

"Long time no see Panthalessa" Karin said smiling at Kaito.

"He remembered?" Noelle asked. Luchia nodded as Coco helped her up.

"Yay!" Coco exclaimed as Noelle helped her old friend Rina up and Karin helped Hanon. Mikeru watched the scene with tight eyes.

"Mikeru!" Luchia shouted as loud as she could as Kaito stood next to her, taking Luchia's weight off Coco.

"Let the humans go!" Rina yelled, her eyes not leaving Masahiro's. Mikeru just glared at them.

"Alright! If he wants a fight lets give him one!" Karin said excitedly. The girls brought their microphones to their lips and started singing.

"Yume no owari o negau no wa naze?

Arehateta basho ni mo hana wa saku no ni

Nanairo no kaze nanairo no sora

Kibou wa sekai ni afureteru no ni

Machigaeta, yume o miteta dake..

Ai no arika ya kioku no nazo to

Tsukisasaru tsumetai kodoku ni

Anata wa kurushindeta no

*Junpaku no..

Tsubasa o yasumete yasashiku nemutte

"Ikitai" to negai umareta deshou? Saa!

Kibou no kane oto saigo no uta o ima..

Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara.

Listen to my love kono uta o.."

Luchia, Hanon, and Rina felt their strength returning as they sang. Soon they stood on their own and began dancing with the others. Mimi and Sheshe were trying to keep hold of Masahiro and Nagisa but they could feel their strength fading as their limbs sagged, their grips loosened. Masahiro slammed his elbow into Sheshe's stomach as Nagisa stomped on Mimi's foot. They both yelped and fell to the ground as Masahiro and Nagisa ran towards the girls. Mikeru flew down and landed in front of them. He looked over his shoulder and smirked at the princesses.

"Time to go" he said. He snapped his fingers and disappeared. Sheshe, Mimi, and Lady Bat were also gone. And so was Masahiro, Nagisa, and Kaito. Hanon and Rina stood frozen then sagged onto their knees, staring at where their boys were a moment ago. Luchia fell to the ground and screamed,

"Kaito!"


End file.
